


Mhi Atinirr

by Vialyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Also gotta sprinkle in that KOTOR goodness, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin/Padmé mention only, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Codywan? In my writing? More likely than you think., Found Family, Gen, I got some feels about these two's friendship, I'll probably update the tags as I go, I'm still crying about the final man, Obi-Wan/Cody mention only, Post-Order 66, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers, wacky space adventures, wacky space adventures?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialyn/pseuds/Vialyn
Summary: Mhi Atinirr - We EndureRex lost everything on that moon. His vode, his aliit, his duty, his sense of self. It was all buried in the crude graves that were lined neatly in front of him, helmets now perched above them with visors lacking the eyes that used to stare behind them. He could have just given up then, sat down and screamed and cried at the world for what it has done. But Ahsoka stands there now, with no lightsaber in her hand and looking just as lost as he was.She was the last piece of his family.And he'll be damned if the world takes that too.[Or: What would happen if Rex and Ahsoka stayed together after Order 66?]
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 32
Kudos: 165





	1. Not Gone, Merely Marching Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> So... That final... I'm still crying just thinking about it, that episode just really hit hard.
> 
> Anyway, I respect Dave Filoni but man. Ahsoka and Rex splitting up when they are the only family they got left? That messed me up. So I'm fixing it and making this crazy thing. 
> 
> Also, the beginning is inspired by a piece of artwork made by rustic-space-fiddle! Go check it out on Tumblr, their artwork is amazing! (https://rustic-space-fiddle.tumblr.com/search/brotp:%20sure%20thing%20commander)
> 
> Spoilers for the entire Clone Wars Season 7.

The fire was crackling, the small glowing embers rising into the night sky as they were carried away by the whisper of the wind. It was the only sound Ahsoka could hear as she laid there with her eyes closed in an attempt at sleep. 

It’s been hours since Rex and she decided to land for the night, conscious of the fact that they both have been awake for more than a cycle now. When they started that fire and took out the little they needed for the short stay, Rex insisted that he take the first watch. She didn’t argue with him, not when he looked at her with that shuttered expression that she knew hid what the Force echoed. So she took the only sleeping mat they had and laid it close to the fire and made an attempt to honor Rex’s silent request for a moment alone. 

Yet every time she closed her eyes, she could see nothing but the void that now filled every space around her. The Force was silent, dim, empty, cries echoing around it like they were thousands of light-years away. 

It was haunting. 

She tried to meditate, to block it off with the guided words Obi-Wan gave her so many years ago. Yet just thinking of her grandmaster’s accented voice caused her breath to hitch and the cries to become louder if just a fraction. She tried to breathe through it, to count her breaths in a rhythm yet it never calmed her enough to fall into a deep sleep. Then she tried something Anakin taught her once, something that helped him sleep when the noise of the Force was too loud. She ignored the ache in her chest that raised with the thought of Anakin and tried to focus on the lights in the Force around her, to dim the darkness with the stars of those living around her.

Yet, there was only Rex, and his star flickered with grief and anguish that burned through the very fabric of the Force. 

She slowly made her way up, propping herself up to look at the figure that sat on the cliff edge not too far from the fire. He was still, not even a twitch moving his frame as his head was tilted to look at the sky above him. Rex looked peaceful, almost looked like the Jedi she would stumble across meditating in the Hall of a Thousand Fountains. 

She knew him better than that.

She didn’t bother to mask the sound of her moving off of her sleeping mat nor did she mask the sound of her steps as she moved towards him. She tried to move slowly, to give Rex the chance to push her away if her company was not wanted. The only response she got was Rex moving his head to look away from the stars and instead to look at the tundra opposite of where her feet echoed.

The distance seemed long, stretching ever before her with each step and shaking breath she took, yet she soon found her hand resting on Rex’s shoulder. He stiffened under the contact, quick and sharp, but he relaxed as he let out a small, shuddering sigh. She did not look at him, not as she sat down next to him, not as he moved his head to face forward, and not as she moved her hand to grip the opposite shoulder. 

The night was still and silent as they sat there and stared out ahead of them. In the distance, if Ahsoka just looked hard enough, she could make out their cruiser on the horizon. It was just a small speck of what it used to be, almost small and insignificant as it decorated the landscape. Yet Ahsoka knew of the ghost that laid there, the memories and dreams buried beside them.

She laid her head down on Rex’s shoulder, her cheek pressed into the bony ridges of his lean frame as she gripped his shoulder a little tighter. “I’m sorry.”

She didn’t have to look at him to hear the whisper of tears now escaping his eyes. “Me too.”

They didn’t say anything after that, not for the rest of the night. They just continued to watch the stars blink and fade away in the night sky.

* * *

Both of them didn’t sleep that night. They simply sat on that cliff ledge until they could see the sun finally peak its blinding light along the horizon. The tundra sparked under the blazing star, the snow reflecting the rays until it reached the silent watchmen. Both of them watched the transformation of night into day with a reserved silence, taking in the sight of birds making their morning calls and flowers open in morning bloom.

Rex was the first to wake from his daze, eyes coming into focus as a flock of a bird-like species passed them overhead. As the screech of their calls gritted through his ears, he let out a long sigh, causing his frame to shake the togruta lightly dozing on his shoulder. 

Ahsoka started when he moved, eyes coming into focus to finally watch the sun move in front of her. She let out a yawn and started stretching her arms so they would pop from their locked positions. It was with another yawn did she finally look towards Rex who was rubbing the bandage adorning his head. “You good, Rex?”

He let out another sigh as he lowered his hands from his head. He looked at her then, eyes forlorn with grief still weaving through them, yet she would take it over the blank expression she saw the other day. 

“Yeah,” Rex grumbled, an obvious lie yet she wouldn’t push, not yet. He began moving to his feet and held out a hand in an offer, one she gladly took for her legs fell asleep hours ago, “Just wondering what the plan was, kid.”

Ahsoka nodded absentmindedly, a way to acknowledge that she had already pieced together a plan to finally get them away from the unnamed moon. She wordlessly gestured for Rex to follow her back to the fire, already moving to pick up the few things they took out the night before as Rex slowly made his way over. As she was rolling up the unused sleeping mat, she pointed to the ship, “Can you grab that map we downloaded for me?”

The response she got was footsteps moving away, stilling for a second as a grunt followed after. She put out the fire, put their tools back into the small bag they scavenged from the wreck, and pulled out two ration bars for them to eat as Rex made his way back.

He placed the map down between them and pressed the small button to allow the partially downloaded map to gently cast an image of light in front of them. It was a sparsely detailed image of the planet the moon orbited. There was no detail of the terrain, no information on the atmosphere, or even if there was sentient life still living on the planet. Yet there were small dots decorating the landscape in what Ahsoka was hoping to be cities.

As Ahsoka sat down on the ground, she threw the ration bar towards Rex, making the map ripple from the projectile. He caught it without much effort, opening it and chewing the bland thing as he sat next to Ahsoka. 

“First we need to get a new ship. Nothing special, just something to get us to lightspeed.” She pointed at one of the larger dots on the map. “I was thinking we should go here. Bigger city, a better chance of getting an actual ship.” 

“And a bigger chance of getting caught.”

Ahsoka turned slightly to see Rex watching the map with a frown. It was a thought she had but it was quickly countered by the number of unknowns facing them. “Yes. But we can’t know if the smaller towns have anything close to a shipyard or if they are even populated. Our best bet in seeing anyone is to get to the largest city.”

Rex studied the map for a moment more before shaking his head and sighing. “You’re right but we’ll have to be quick. Where are we going after that?”

“Nowhere near the inner core...” Ahsoka tapped the ration bar on her chin as she thought. She thought of planets she visited in the outer rim, many more than unpleasant and bringing a frown to her face. Yet, there was one planet that she thought of with interest, “How about Mandalore?”

He asked incredulously, eyebrow raised as he looked at her questioningly. “Mandalore? We left some of our forces there.”

Ahsoka frowned at the unsaid statement. They didn’t want to run into any more _vode_ , not if they could help it. She knew that both of them didn’t want to be faced with that choice again at any time soon. “Yeah, but Kryze could meet us in a secure location, probably the polar region. It might also be the safest place to get a reliable source of information about what is happening.”

“Got her comm frequency?” 

With the last bite of the ration bar in her mouth, Ahsoka threw away the wrapper and then brought her arm up to check if the channel she shared with Kryze was still available. She soon found the correct set of numbers and let a smile light up her face. “It’s still there.”

“All right,” Rex shrugged. “I agree. I don’t have a better plan anyway.”

Ahsoka let out a small laugh as she shouldered him lightly. “And that’s why I come up with all the plans, Rexster.”

Rex laughed, quiet and small but something that she considered a victory nonetheless. “Sure. Let’s hope this one doesn’t have a near-death experience this time.”

They both made their way up, Rex picking up the map and shutting the display off as Ahsoka placed the pack on her shoulders. As they made way to the ship, Ahsoka caught Rex glancing at her hip before looking at her with a raised brow.

“What?”

“We’re gonna need to get more than just a ship.”

Ahsoka glanced at her hip then, bare of any weapon she called her own. She remembered leaving her saber behind with a grimace. “Right…”

“Hey,” Sensing her discomfort, he lightly tapped her with his shoulder like she did just moments ago. “Just to keep you protected. We don’t need to be walking around the galaxy unarmed, not when we don’t know who our enemy is.”

“You’re right...” Ahsoka then moved to face him, grin full of sharp teeth. “Maybe I’ll even be a better shot than you.”

“Right, maybe if you added ten more years on you kid.”

Ahsoka just laughed as they finally slowed their step to stand in front of the Y-wing. She placed the pack in the pilot’s seat along with the map before looking at Rex. “You pilot or me?”

Rex moved his left shoulder, wincing as it made its way around. His injury seemed to still be sore, not allowing him a lot of movement with it now that the adrenaline all but ran out. 

Noticing the wince from his movement, Ahsoka frowned before moving to stand atop the ship. “We’ll add bacta patches to the list too.” She squatted down then, letting out a hand to help him get to the gunner’s seat.

Rex grabbed her hand and hoisted himself up with a grunt. “Good idea. I have a feeling we’ll need more later.”

“Better not be having one of those ‘I have a bad feeling’ moments.”

He scoffed before sitting in his chair, looking up at the togruta with hands on her hips. “No. You Force types do that enough.”

Closing the hatch, he just heard the whisper of a laugh before Ahsoka made her way to the pilot’s seat. As he prepped the guns, Ahsoka started up the launch sequence. It was in no time that they finally lifted off the ground, shooting up and out of the atmosphere, clouds and wind rushing around them as the landscape became distant. Rex allowed himself a last glance towards the horizon behind him, just catching one last look at the cruiser Ahsoka and he had called home for the last three years.

One last look at the graveyard that now housed the ghost of his _aliit_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vode - brothers, sisters, siblings  
> Aliit - clan, family 
> 
> Come scream at me on Tumblr!  
> https://nyxorra.tumblr.com/


	2. Mando'ad Draar Digu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando'ad Draar Digu - A Mandalorian Never Forgets
> 
> Rex and Ahsoka take their first steps to get to Mandalore. Ahsoka just isn't sure if she's ready for the answers she's looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry, this took longer to post than I thought, I just reread it like a thousand times to finally get it to the point I wanted it to be. But it's much longer than the last chapter so I hope that makes up for the wait. I hope you enjoy!

Ahsoka strode from the shipyard, catching the small bag holding her newly acquired credits with a sharp grin. 

It seems that her guess of this city being populated and containing a shipyard was founded and gladly so. The owner was in awe in the condition the Y-Wing was in, staring at the thing with drool almost coming out of his mouth. Yet the man was quick to accuse her of stealing the thing. She convinced him quickly that she just found it on some worn-torn planet and repaired it back into near perfect condition in her free time. If anyone caught on that she used a little of the Force behind her words, no one commented.

Now Ahsoka was walking away, a working ship’s launch codes in her pocket and a few remaining credits to spare. All that was left to do was make her way to the market and find Rex. Hopefully, he was having the same luck in trying to find the rest of the supplies they sorely needed.

“Are you kidding, this thing is a piece of junk! It probably doesn’t even fire straight!”

Guess that’s all the answer she needed.

Ahsoka was guided through the bustling street with the familiar yelling voice being her guide. She soon stumbled upon the scene of a cloaked Rex gesturing wildly at the Rodian standing behind the stall as he simply watched the display passively. It was humorous to watch, for just that second, but she knew that he was drawing too much attention, evident by the stares that passersby were giving him. Perhaps it was time for her to step in.

“Ah, there you are brother,” Ahsoka pushed her way through to stand herself next to Rex. Her sudden appearance made Rex cut his next sentence short and the Rodian’s now questioning gaze to shift upon her. “Seems like you’re causing a ruckus again.”

Rex scoffed, frown evident even under the shade of his hood yet still catching the hint to play along. “Only when merchants are trying to scam me.”

“Hey,” The man just shrugged. “If you don’t like the merchandise then look somewhere else, buddy.”

Rex just leveled his unseen glare back to the man as Ahsoka shifted her attention to the display before her. Guns of all models and makes were neatly displayed in row after row. It was an impressive collection, one that had a few antiques here and there that sure would catch a hefty price on any other market. But, Rex was right. The gun he was looking at was clearly cheaply made, rust coating it and barrel dented, and would probably explode in her hand before she would even get the chance to pull the trigger. Yet the model didn’t hold her attention long, it was the simple blaster resting next to it that drew her eye. It wasn’t impressive in any manner and it was a model she saw many outlaws carry, yet it was small and Padmé has shown her clearly what a small weapon could do in a pinch. Mind made, she pointed at the gun, raising her head to look at the shopkeep.

“How much for this one?”

Both Rex and the shopkeep looked at the model she was pointing at, gaining a raised eyebrow from Rex and an appreciative nod from the Rodian. 

“Ah, it seems your friend has a much better eye.” The man gently picked up the weapon and wiped it clean, the comment making Rex just roll his eyes. “This is a DL-44. A reliable and classic model. It can be yours for a hundred credits.”

Rex was about to argue the price before Ahsoka beat him to the punch. “I’ll do a hundred if you give me a charged pack with it and a holster.”

The shopkeep studied her for a moment, his gaze matched by hers before he let out a rumble of what she had to guess was a laugh. “You drive a hard bargain. Since you have been much more… respectable company than your companion, I’ll agree. I’ll even clean her for ya, on the house.”

With that exchange of credits, Ahsoka quickly stashed the pack in her pockets and strapped the holster to her leg. With a thank you that Rex definitely didn’t echo, Ahsoka left the stall without much flourish, noting her small success of directing attention away from them. 

As they were walking away through the crowd, she took out the newly obtained blaster to look at it. “So,” She looked at Rex then, giving the blaster a twirl that she has seen Rex do thousands of times. “Think you can teach me how to shoot with this thing?”

He watched Ahsoka spin the blaster on her finger and nearly drop it the next second with a grin on his face and a muffled laugh. “Maybe. It’s no DC-17 but it will do.”

She rolled her eyes at that, placing the blaster back in its new holster before continuing on in silence. They made their way to a shop that had a small supply of bacta and few questionable medical remedies - something about this planet and beetles - and then used the rest of the credits to get any rations they could find. It was a quick affair, both of them trying not to stay in one place long in case there were teams already out searching for them. Yet they came across no trouble, no piercing stares or double glances. All in all, they just seemed to be another set of travelers making a quick stop before they moved on. Which was not far from the truth.

As they left the stall that had the cheapest salted meat they could find, making note not to ask or think about what they just bought did Rex finally turn his head towards Ahsoka as they made their way through the market once again. 

“So, where’s this ship of ours?”

Ahsoka bought up the map that the shipyard owner gave her. It seems like the docking bay that it was in was not far, just a few paces away from the very street they found themselves on. 

“Docking bay two. It’s just around the corner here and straight onward.”

Rex grunted in affirmation, quickening his pace just a bit to be the first around the corner. “You get us a good ship this time?” 

Ahsoka just grinned and let out a hesitant laugh. It was telling enough, making Rex close his eyes in a second of prayer and let out a long sigh. This would be a good one.

* * *

And a good one it was.

Both Rex and Ahsoka stood in docking bay two, looking at the ship that Ahsoka traded that pristine Y-Wing for.

It was almost the same model as the _Twilight_ , a G9 Rigger-class Rex’s mind somehow supplied, and looked just as functional as that death trap was. The paint was chipped everywhere, dents riddling the hull, and if Rex tilted his head just so the wing seemed almost crooked. 

Just as something dropped from inside or outside the ship, the noise echoing through the bay, one thought ran through his mind.

It wasn’t half bad.

The thought surprised him, almost made him think the removal of the chip did some damage to his brain, but the ship was perfectly nondescript and inconspicuous. It looked like it belonged to a merchant that just wouldn’t let the stubborn thing die. It also reminded him of the original _Twilight_ , the damn thing needing a whole Mandalorian army and Sith Lord to take it down. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thought or a bad one.

As Ahsoka watched on as Rex just stared at the thing, she began to fidget, clearly nervous of his reaction. “I know it looks bad, but I thought-”

Rex just shook his head, stopping the thought mid-sentence. “It’s good, no one will look twice.”

Ahsoka didn’t say much, just nodded her head at the affirmation. She was surprised she didn’t have to explain why she bought this hunk of metal but Rex was always quick on his toes.

Speaking of, Rex looked at her once more with a questioning brow. “Does it fly?”

Ahsoka laughed at that, bouncing on her toes as she made her way towards the ship. “Guess we’ll have to see,” she called out behind her towards the tried looking Rex.

Rex just watched her walk up that ramp and into the barely lit bay of the ship. “Commander like general,” he mumbled to himself, making his frown deepen just slightly before moving his feet so he wouldn’t dwell on the thought.

* * *

The ship did fly, even if it was touch and go for a minute. Ahsoka had to fix something or another after the engine stalled but it seemed to do the trick and soon they were flying out of the atmosphere and jumping to hyperspace. Rex was just glad to leave the system, leaving behind any chance for someone coming after them and leaving behind the ghost that still haunted him.

He had a feeling though that the ghost would still follow him anyway. 

His musings were quickly interrupted by Ahsoka calling for him. He double-checked all the controls to make sure they were on the right course and slowly made his way up from the co-pilot’s chair. His shoulder protested the movement but he ignored it just like the rest of his aches and made his way to what they decided to call the main room.

It had a bolted-down dejarik table and couch that sat in the corner of the room and below what he would begrudgingly call a kitchen. It had a bar with a few bolted metal slabs called chairs, a freezing storage unit, and a few cabinets that lined the wall. A sink was placed there, showing that the ship had running water - thank the Force - and what looked to be some heating unit for food if he had to guess. It was small and needed some work if the hanging door to one of the cabinets was any indication but it was enough for now. 

He found Ahsoka sitting at the cushioned couch, fidgeting with what he had to guess was her comm unit. She was staring hard at the thing, slipping it between her fingers until finally, she caught the sense that Rex was standing there in the doorway, arms crossed and brow raised in question.

“Hey,” She gestured to the seat next to her, giving it a pat as she smiled at him. “Sit down, I was about to call Kryze.”

As he moved to sit next to her, he scoffed from the information. “That why you look like you stepped in bantha _osik_?”

“Yes well,” She just grinned at him, missing all the sharp humor that normally came with it. “Just nervous.”

The unsaid statement of her being nervous if Kryze would pick up or not didn’t need to be uttered because that fear was shared. Rex had no plan if this proved to be a dead-end, no way to gather information on what has happened and other beings that could possibly help them. After what happened, his list of friends that he knew for sure were alive came down to one person and she sat right next to him. So he just nodded, allowing Ahsoka to type in the comm frequency before resting it on the table in front of them as the high pitched beeps filled the silence. 

It took just a few seconds for the comm to crackle to life, causing both of them to jump slightly from the screeching noise. It was only static coming through until an unmistakable voice came through.

_“...ello? Hello? Who is this?”_

Ahsoka let out a breath of relief as the voice of Bo-Katan finally filled the room. “Kryze. It’s good to hear you.”

 _“Ahsoka?!”_ The voice in the comm almost sounded surprised, something that wasn’t common for the Mandalorian since she barely let any other emotion than anger and wariness decorated her voice. _“You’re alive?!”_

Ahsoka nodded even knowing the woman wouldn’t be able to see it. “Yeah, yeah, I’m alive. I was hoping to meet with you actually, I need some help.”

There came a pause from the comm, making Rex look at Ahsoka with a raised brow. She just shrugged, quickly answering the question.

_“How do I know this isn’t some trick?”_

“Only my word,” Ahsoka countered quickly.

There was another pause, this time the silence was filled with static as they waited for a response.

_“Fine. If this is a trick, you won’t live to see the end of it. Meet me at these coordinates.”_

With that the comm cut the connection, allowing the two of them to stare at the small device in bafflement. 

“Pleasant friend you got there.”

Ahsoka just laughed at the statement, shaking her head in her mirth. “You’ve met her. I’d say that call was pretty normal considering.”

Rex just shook his head, grin matching her as he moved to the kitchen. He came back chewing the mystery meat that they bought from the market and handed a piece to Ahsoka, gaining him a trill that he knew was a thank you. As he ignored the odd flavor the meat set on his tongue, he looked at the Togruta and asked, “What’s the plan when we get there?”

She allowed herself to finish chewing the meat before opening her mouth to answer. “Well, hopefully, Kryze will be able to fill in the gaps in what we know is happening. I saw almost no news broadcast on that planet and we need to see if there are any Jedi that could help us and the _vode_.”

Rex nodded along, seeing no fault in the idea. “After that?”

That’s when Ahsoka grew silent. He caught her studying the meat in her hand, eyes distant as if she saw something he couldn’t see. “I… I don’t know.”

Rex frowned at the whispered words. She looked lost and unsure for the first time they finally left that broken and bloody cruiser behind them. He could only guess what went through her mind, whether it was the Force or the very grief that held onto him with an iron grip, he wouldn’t let her stink into it now. 

“Hey,” He put a hand on her shoulder, slightly shaking her from her trance and making her look up at him with wide eyes. “We’ll figure it out, kid. We always do.”

Ahsoka took a moment to stare at him, noting the resolve and determination in his eyes that just held back the tide of pain and uncertainty. He was putting up a brave front for her as she faced her doubt, and she was grateful, but she wasn’t the only one that needed it. Rex was just as lost as her, not knowing if he was the only _vode_ to make it just as she didn’t know if there were any Jedi left, so she couldn’t be selfish now, not when Rex needed her as well. Stealing her resolve just as Rex did, she simply nodded at him.

“You’re right. One step at a time.” She finally stood, loosening the hand that Rex placed on her shoulder. “Speaking of, you still need that bacta.”

Rex let her go, frown still evident on his face as she moved to get the bacta patches they stored in the medbay. He wouldn’t push, not when he knew that he didn’t want her to push it either, so he let it be. He wasn’t optimistic about what they would hear, not from what he has seen, what he has been ordered to do along with his _vode_ , and what his mind is making him guess. But that was for later. For now, they would face whatever is on Mandalore for the second time and then after that…

Well, after that, perhaps he could start patching his festering wounds and help Ahsoka patch hers. That’s all he could do.

* * *

Rex rotated his newly patched shoulder, testing its movements and pleased to see the bacta already doing a fine job of healing his wound. It was sore, less so than from a day ago, and he could actually move the damn thing without wincing. That was all he could ask for, especially as they finally began to enter the atmosphere of Mandalore.

The dustball of a planet wasn’t a welcome sight, not after they spent days there trying to retake it and fighting Maul. But it was the place Ahsoka thought they could find help, and as much as he didn’t think it would be enough, he was determined to follow her and watch her back.

“Coming up on the rendezvous point.”

Rex snapped from his thoughts as Ahsoka started the landing sequence, flipping switches and pushing buttons without so much as a look. Rex quietly helped, not being much of a pilot himself, but he did what he could as they finally settled on the ground. As the ship shook like it was suffering from an earthquake or a ‘landing’ as General Skywalker would call his crashes, he had to guess that the landing gears would be another thing he had to add to the list of things to fix on this junk heap.

But that was a thought for later. For now, he was faced with another problem. 

The landscape in front of them was deserted, the wasteland of Mandalore stretching ahead of them without a single ship or inhabitant decorating it. He looked over to see Ahsoka studying the scene with frowned white brows, just as confused as he was.

“Think it’s a trap?”

Ahsoka looked up to meet his gaze and seemed to contemplate it for a second. Yet she shook her head, “No. No, if it was a trap, there would be a number of better locations to do it. Perhaps she is just running behind.”

That was a thought he had but Rex wasn’t entirely optimistic about it. But he would trust in Ahsoka and if she trusted in Bo-Katan then that was enough.

“All right. I got your back, commander.”

Ahsoka just rolled her eyes at the title, making her way to get up. “Not a commander. Now let’s go out there and see what we can find.” 

He followed her out, quickly grabbing his _buy’ce_ and putting the bucket over his head. The thing was still functioning, the hud clear and fans whirling even after the beating the thing took on that moon. Small mercies he supposes, one that was welcomed as the dry wind flew past them as the bay opened, exposing them to the glaring sun that beat upon the ground. 

Ahsoka quickly moved out to the landscape, steps sure as he covered her back, his hands resting on his blasters that they moved forward. He quickly moved his eyes on the surrounding, watching each horizon for their supposed allies, but he found nothing yet again decorating any landscape.

He should have looked up.

They weren’t far off from the ship when Mandalorians from all sides came flying down from directly above them. Rex was quick to draw his blaster, causing every Mandalorian to aim right between his eyes in retaliation. He was sure they were gonna execute him then and there but Ahsoka was quick to stand beside him, back to back, as she raised her hands like it would stop them.

“Stop, don’t shoot! Don’t shoot!”

“What is he doing here?”

Both of them were quick to look upon the figure splitting that circle around them. They removed their helmet with one hand, familiar green eyes now staring behind the blaster that the other hand held, aiming once again at Rex yet not her

“Kryze!” Ahsoka exclaimed, eyes quickly looked at every gun pointed at Rex before looking back at her. “What are you doing?!”

“I _asked_ what he is doing here?”

Rex stiffened beside her, causing Ahsoka to look over her shoulder at him. “Rex? What do you mean?”

Kryze didn’t answer, simply she continued to stare at them with squinted eyes. “You don’t know…”

It was a statement, not a question and Ahsoka wasn’t able to ask what that meant, not that she was sure she would get an answer. Kryze lowered her gun, causing every other Mandalorian around them to lower their weapon yet not stow them. Rex wasn’t as quick to lower his, hands still tightly gripping them with white knuckles. It was only when Rex heard a slight whisper of his name did he snap from his trance and slowly lower his weapons to his holsters.

“Kryze… What is going on?” 

Once again she didn’t answer, she just turned towards her men and signaled all but one to return to the ship above them. Ahsoka turned to look at Rex yet he wasn’t looking at her or Kryze, just simply looking at the ground below him.

“Rex, are you-”

Ahsoka wasn’t able to ask Rex what was wrong before Kryze came up with the black-haired woman she saw before she left Mandalore. “What do you know?”

Ahsoka felt like she was getting thrown from left to right. She didn’t know what to think or what to do and the Force wasn’t helping, it being void and empty of any answers or suggestions. She could just stand there with her mind whirling and if Rex didn’t move to stand next to her, hands clutching so hard into a fist that the plastoid was creaking under the pressure, they would have never gotten an answer. 

“Nothing. What happened?”

Bo-Katan looked towards the black-haired woman who wordlessly gave Kryze a datapad. She held out the pad to Rex, face breaking it’s normally stoic face to one of anger. “I hope it’s false for your sake.” 

Rex took it, hands steady as he opened the pad to read the words through his visor. Ahsoka didn’t move, just watching Kryze as she stood there passive and stoic. Her gaze then shifted to look at Rex who now carried his shoulders to his ears, hands holding the pad now trembling.

Then she was hit with a wave of emotion that she knew wasn’t hers. Grief, anger, anguish, and complete hopelessness. She could have staggered from the wave, the sheer strength of it hitting her like a tank. But then she looked up from the ground to see Rex, helmetless.

And with tears escaping from his eyes. 

He held the datapad out to her then, drawing her eyes to the thing before going back up to Rex. She watched him, watched as the few tears escaped his golden eyes as his face remained passive. Wordlessly she took the pad from his fingers, bringing the pad slowly to her eyes to read the words.

Those emotions that she felt from Rex, the grief and anguish, were soon hers as she finally read those words. She almost didn’t believe it, couldn’t believe the words that taunted her on the damnable thing but then she looked back up to Kryze.

And she saw nothing but sorrow written on her face.

“I’m sorry Ahsoka.” Kryze bowed her head. “I truly am.”

She looked to Rex then, tears still slightly moving down his face even as he put on his helmet and as he moved to the ship. She didn’t even have to think to step in front of Kryze so she wouldn’t shoot Rex in the back from a false sense of protection. She continued to just stand there, still and unmoving with eyes unseeing of the woman that just looked at her with pity and grief. She didn’t move or utter a word as Kryze said her goodbyes and whispered her warnings of ‘that clone’, even as she left her there and rocketed across the sky, and continued to stare out to the horizon as the wind whipped around her in an echo of silence.

Then she was alone. Holding the pad that just confirmed what she knew and yet crushed any hope that she held within her.

For the Sith led the 501st Clone Battalion to march on the temple and set it aflame. The Jedi were truly gone.

And the void of the Force just echoed the loss around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osik - dung (shit)  
> Vode - brothers/sisters/siblings, also for the clones in general  
> Buy'ce - helmet
> 
> Ahhhh, yes... I am horrible.  
> Well, I got the next chapter already written so you definitely don't have to wait long for the aftermath. Until then, tell me what you think and come yell at me on Tumblr, I always love hearing from you guys!  
> https://nyxorra.tumblr.com/


	3. The Last of Their Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 501st was gone. His brothers, sisters, siblings, all turned into something no better than droids. He was the last, the only one still wearing those blue stripes with a mind of his own, the only one that survived. And it's all his fault.

Ahsoka could do nothing but march back to the ship, silent as the world around her. Her footsteps echoed as they hit the ground, dust moving around her as she drifted to where the ship stood. She almost didn’t make it, almost just fell to her knees and screamed at the sky for everything that had happened, but she marched on until she stood at the bay door controls, trying to steady her hands and breath as the door closed in front of her. It was hard to release her emotions to the Force as so many thoughts swirled around her. Especially as Rex sat somewhere in this ship, echoing her emotions just as strongly.

Yet one thought was clear as day in her mind, repeating over and over as she continued to stand there on her trembling legs. 

She had to find him. 

She moved her legs then, her knees buckling slightly before she moved herself to the ladder. She tried to not think how it takes her far too long to pull herself up that ladder, how her eyes stung from unshed tears, how the horrible thoughts moved through her head, tainting and poisonous, and moved her way to the vortex she knew Rex sat in the middle of.

Ahsoka found him sitting in the main room, sitting at the bar, back towards her, and his head hung low into his hands. She just watched as his shoulder shook with heavy breathes, feet unable to move from her spot in the doorway. It wasn’t even her that spurred herself forward, to help the man in front of her, it was the shaking voice of the captain calling her over.

“Come here, kid.”

She moved then, feet carrying her to the chair that sat to the right of Rex. She wordlessly sat in the uncomfortable chair and proceeded to look to the wreck of a kitchen in front of her. They didn’t say anything for a moment, didn’t even look at one another. Ahsoka wasn’t sure what to say, where to start to make this wound to heal. She was never good at Force healing and this... This was something no one could prepare her for.

But she remembered Umbara. How her troopers came upon that ship with heads hung low and numbers so few. She remembered how she saw Rex that day and saw the fractures and breaks the man now held, the trust he held for the Jedi now broken. She remembered how she found him in the viewport after days of him avoiding her, bags under his eyes blacker than the space around them, how she sat there with silence hanging over them like a cloud. And then how he talked, just words that he held in his head and how she listened for she could do nothing else, provide no other comfort than her presence and praying to the Force that it was enough.

So she began just like how he began that day and she simply talked. 

“Back when I was a crèchling, Master Shaak Ti would try and teach me the culture of my people. She even took me on my akul hunt and helped gain my teeth before I met you.”

Ahsoka didn’t look at Rex as she spoke, she looked at her hands that now clasp her own with a tight grip. “I was always so excited to learn from her, to become a true huntress of my people even if I did not know them. But her last lesson? I never truly got that one.” 

“She would tell me of the tribes, of how they were made in the beginning to protect one another from the akul. She told me that the Jedi could be my tribe if I so choose and explained that the honor of the tribe was a given thing, one I could give to them if I so wished.” She looked up then, eyes looking forward yet unseeing. “I didn’t think about it after that lesson. Didn’t have a lot of time to figure it out since I was shipped out to Anakin just a few days later. But after I left, somehow that was the only thing I could think of. If the Jedi weren’t my tribe, then did I ever have one?” Her eyes stung as the words came flowing from her mouth.

“But when I came back and I saw those markings painted on those troopers helmets, all of them standing proud even after I left and abandoned them...?” She took a shaky breath then, unable to stop the soft trill that escaped through her teeth. “I knew then that the _vode_ always had the honor of being my tribe. The warriors that I bled besides on every battlefield, the ones I held as they laughed and cried and died? They had that honor. You have that honor. And I will never forgive myself for making you pick me over them.” 

She closed her eyes then, hands nearly holding one another until they bruised under her own grip. She couldn’t stand to look at Rex now, to know that she made him choose her over his own tribe and having to live with that, knowing she is the reason he relived Umbara and shot down his own v _ode_ and left them to die. Then that horrible thought came back, that horrible idea that ripped her at the seams ever since that crash, and before she could even think about it, her mind decided to voice the traitorous thought.

“Maybe we should split-”

“Don’t you dare finish that thought.” 

Ahsoka quickly lifted her head to look at Rex. Tears that matched her own were moving silently down his cheeks and the same grief played behind his eyes. But there was something else there. Something that she didn’t share.

He was angry. 

It startled her almost, to see that frown on his face and anger directed at her. It almost made her flee the room for saying too much, for being so stupid to even suggest the idea, but Rex didn’t let her go. He grabbed one of her hands and encased it in his own, the plastoid covered hand holding on to hers so lightly, almost an irony to the hard anger he felt. Then he spoke, voice soft but edged with steel.

“Ahsoka, you didn’t make me face that choice, I chose that. I chose that because if I didn’t stand beside you then I would have prayed and screamed for any _vod_ to protect you over me, over any of us.”

Ahsoka couldn’t say anything to that, she barely even remembered to breathe as she blinked at the words. She simply held his stare as he continued on.

“We didn’t paint our helmets in the color of your skin and the shape of your markings simply for the fun of it. We did it to show you that you were _aliit_ . That you are a part of _our_ clan. And any _vod_ on that ship would never be able to live with themselves if they killed you. I can barely live with myself knowing I almost did.”

Ahsoka almost choked on a sob then, the mere thought making her lekku curl into themselves in her grief. “Rex-”

“No, let me finish.” He interrupted her, shutting her words down with a hard shake of his head. “I made a promise to watch your back and I intend to keep it. You are my _vod’ika_ , you are my _aliit_. So don’t you dare suggest we split up. I will not leave you to fend for yourself, not while the whole galaxy is looking to kill you.”

They were staring at one other now, a contest of sorts. A battle of wills to see who would break first. Ahsoka knew she couldn’t say no, to deny that she didn’t want the last of her family to stick around, yet she was stubborn and she didn’t want to be the reason for Rex to give up the fight for his _vode_. 

But then Rex tightened his grip on her hand, bringing the other one to place it lightly on her shoulder to give it a little squeeze. “We’re going to be ok, littl’un.”

Ahsoka could only nod, the words once again sticking in her throat as she battled the sobs that wanted to escape it. She didn’t have words to offer him in exchange for the comfort he gave her, she wasn’t as silver-tongued like Obi-Wan was, especially in a moment such as this. So she did the only thing she could think of.

She wrapped her arms around him, startling the man by making him go stiff and still. She almost pulled away, thinking that perhaps the contact wasn’t needed or wanted, but then two arms came around her in a solid and reassuring embrace. 

“You know...” Ahsoka finally spoke after a small moment of silence, her voice raw and rough yet still coming across to whisper the reassurance Rex needed to hear. “It’s not your fault either Rex.”

She was sure that he was going to pull away then, his frame once again going stiff. But instead of moving away and retreating back into himself like she thought he would, Rex just sighed softly, causing the arms around her to tighten just slightly. 

“I should have listened to Fives. He died telling me about the chips and I should have listened.”

She shook her head, the angle awkward as it rubbed her montrals unpleasantly on his plastoid yet still needing to prove her point. “I saw your report. You did listen.”

“But it wasn’t enough. I…” He stopped for a moment, the words obviously getting caught in his throat. She just hugged him a little tighter, hopefully giving him the courage to continue on. “I almost killed you. I got so damn close...”

“No,” Her voice strong as steel even as it wavered. “No, that wasn’t you. I know that wasn’t you. I know that you and every _vod_ on that ship would never do that.”

“And you’re not afraid-”

“Never. I could never be afraid of my hunt-brother.”

He didn’t say anything to that, he just shook and shook with each breath that he took, holding back the tears that threatened to spill back across his cheeks. It was silent for a while, just the noise of their breaths echoing around the room as they sat there and clung to one another. It could have been hours or just minutes before Ahsoka finally moved, her hand still holding his in a silent comfort as she brought her eyes to meet his.

Ahsoka broke the silence with a small laugh, startling Rex just slightly with the wet and broken noise. “What a pair we make…”

Rex just laughed along with her, the noise just as small and empty as hers but both welcomed from the tears and sobs that echoed through the ship. “I’ve seen worse.” 

“Yeah…”

Both of them lost their _aliit_ on that moon. The Jedi, their _vode_ , their duty and honor, and even their way of life. But they didn’t lose it all. A piece was sitting right across from her, his hand she was clutching like it was a life-line. He held on just as tightly, giving her an attempt at a reassuring simile, and she knew when she replied with her own sharp-toothed grin that whatever the galaxy threw at them, they would face it back to back like every battlefield they have faced. For he was her tribe, she was his _aliit_ , and that was enough for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vode - brothers/sisters/siblings, also used for clones in general  
> Vod - brother/sister/sibling  
> Aliit - clan, family  
> Vod'ika - little brother/sister/sibling 
> 
> Well... Things aren't great for them and they are far from ok but least they got one another. That's something.  
> Anyway, sorry for the chapter being so short. I'm going to make it up to you guys next Monday, I promise. I wrote the next chapter and had to spilt into two since it got to be twenty pages long so... More content I guess. Hoped you enjoyed all the emotion in this chapter and like always, you can find me on Tumblr if you want to talk and know more about this little story. I hope you all stay safe out there!


	4. A War Still yet to Be Fought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were soldiers with no war to fight, no objective to take. They had no purpose, no duty besides living to see tomorrow, and sometimes, that wasn't even enough for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I'm gonna give a shout out to my sister here because this girl has no idea what's going on yet still edits my stuff anyway. Bless up for her because this would be a sin on the English language if she didn't read it.

After they learned of the fate of the Jedi and _vode_ on Mandalore, Rex and Ahsoka were at a loss of what to do. They had no war to fight, no straight pointed battle to win or objective to take. It was simply just them two now. Two soldiers trying to form a new purpose that was not war and battle while also trying to find the means to survive. 

A month passed by quickly, with them just roaming between dozens of backwater planets trying to scrape up any credits they could get. Rex picked up bounty work if he could but only after he promised Ahsoka he would only pick up the official requests so he wouldn’t be hunting down innocent debt sitters for some gang. Ahsoka just repaired anything she could find, mostly speeders or farming equipment in small settlements. While none of it were big scores, it paid well enough for them to get real food at some point, fuel for their ship, and clothing that they haven’t been sitting around in for days. At first, it was odd to see Rex outside of his armor and in civvies on their ship but soon it became odd for her to see him moving out of the ship, parts of his old armor on and a cloak wrapped around him tightly as he went out on his hunt. 

Life was monotonous. They went from planet to planet, got credits, bought anything they needed, fixed the ship when they could spare the credits, practiced her shooting, and the cycle repeated as they lived each day as it went. Ahsoka knew that it was grinding on Rex as time went on, knowing that they were out and living a ‘normal’ life while their _vode_ were out there living as slaves to their own minds. It almost made her suggest the idea again for them to split up. He would have a much better chance of getting to the core without an ex-Jedi at his side. Yet, she remembered what he said, his promise to always watch her back, and just stilled her tongue.

She might have also been a little selfish at admitting to herself that she really didn’t want to be alone.

So it continued, their little routine, day after day, week after week. Yet when they moved to some planet called Omwat at the end of the month, searching for some work to get more credits for repairs, did the routine finally break. 

It was a long day, both of them splitting up as soon as they landed so Rex could find some official bounties and Ahsoka could scavenge up any repair jobs. They both agreed to meet up at the cantina called the ‘Toothless Tooka’ when the sky started to turn dark. According to Ahsoka’s chrono, it took her eight hours to trudge her feet back to the cantina empty-handed. 

And how Rex was throwing back his shots was any indication of how he did, she’ll take a good guess that it went as well as it did with her. 

She settled down heavily next to Rex, tugging at the sleeves of her worn jacket. The seams looked like they were about to come apart so either she had to sew it again for the third time or buy something a little bit better than what this heap of fabric was.

“Any luck?”

Ahsoka’s attention was shifted from the state of her clothes to look at the hooded Rex. Even under the shadow of the cloak, she could tell that he was tired and annoyed by their lack of success and she wasn’t going to ease it up from her news. 

“No,” She sighed, causing the man next to her to down another shot. “I can maybe go out of the city tomorrow and see if there are any settlements that need help.”

Rex took a moment to contemplate, looking at the now empty glass in front of him. As he put down the glass, he reluctantly agreed with a sigh. “I’ll come with you though. I don’t want another Shimia to happen.”

Ahsoka frowned at the reminder. Shimia was another planet they visited last week, just some backwater place like the one they found themselves on. They didn’t stay long there, not when Ahsoka found herself being confronted by a group of slavers when she left town to go pick up a speeder. They probably thought she was easy prey, traveling by herself, but she put up a decent fight for a while. Yet, she almost had to use the Force to get away, being overwhelmed by their numbers and firepower quickly. But Rex thankfully found her in time, coming in like a rapid nexu with bared teeth and durasteel fangs. 

She thought herself impressed when she saw Obi-Wan practice Jar’Kai against Anakin. That didn’t even compare to how she saw Rex wield just a vibroknife and a blaster against a gang of slavers. 

“Yeah… Yeah, good idea. If we don’t find anything in two days, I’ll help you look for some bounty work.”

“You sure?” Rex turned to her with an eyebrow raised. “You’re improving with the blaster but-”

“Hey, have you been back home to Naboo yet? Heard it’s a mess up there.”

Rex quickly cut off his sentence as both of their attention was turned towards the two patrons sitting behind them. Ahsoka caught Rex’s eyes, her brows frowning while Rex looked contemplative. 

“No, not yet. But yeah. The city is still in mourning, even a month after she died. I’ll probably go and pay my respects after my stint here.” 

Rex was the first one to react, his eyes going wide as he finally grasped at what was being said. He quickly grabbed Ahsoka’s arm, causing her to start and look at the panicked Rex.

“Ahsoka, don’t-”

Then it hit her.

Naboo in mourning. There would only be one woman that would leave Naboo in mourning a month after her death.

She quickly twisted her arm to escape from Rex’s grip, dashing out the door of the cantina without so much as an acknowledgment of the shout of her name. She ran and ran until their ship came into view, quickly making her way through the bay door and didn’t stop until she was in the main room of the ship. She quickly fumbled for the datapad that she has been fixing for weeks, praying to the Force that the screen would actually light up for once.

She ignored the rapid footsteps that stopped at the door and instead started typing in the words she hoped and prayed with everything she had were wrong. 

Yet, they weren’t.

Padmé Amidala died a month ago and was brought back home to be laid to rest.

* * *

Rex didn’t argue against Ahsoka when she asked him to plot a course for Naboo. It made him uncomfortable, that much she could tell, going somewhere that was largely populated but he understood the need to see her just one last time.

The entire trip was silent, not a single word was whispered or uttered in the cabin. Rex sat next to Ahsoka the entire trip, silent support for her as another piece of her world fell apart and for that Ahsoka was grateful. But it wasn’t just her sister’s death that haunted her, it was the gaping and oozing wound that settled in the back of her mind too, the confirmation of it all.

Rex left her alone once they reached orbit. He settled them down in a landing bay, dressed in the nicest civvies he owned, and kneeled down next to her with her cloak in his hand. 

“We’re here, littl’un.”

Ahsoka finally moved away from her thoughts to focus her eyes on Rex next to her. He looked tired, she noted, bags under his eyes that sat heavy and dark. But under the tired and weary eyes, she saw that steel there. The steel he held so Ahsoka could get up.

“Yeah…” She moved to stand, making Rex straighten up and hold out the cloak for her to take. “Ok.”

They silently made their way from the ship to the city, hoods high and drawn, for they knew under their grief they had a high chance of being recognized in a city they have been to numerous times before. Ahsoka stopped for a moment, buying a bundle of flowers with the small number of credits she had. They were blue, petals dotted with an almost glowing white, and Ahsoka knew that Padmé would have loved these if she saw them.

Rex continued to follow her silently, an ever guarding watchman as he studied the streets and alleyways for anything suspicious as Ahsoka drifted mindlessly through the streets. It was only when Ahsoka stopped at a mausoleum, a memorial of flowers and candles all lined around her, did Rex finally relax to watch Ahsoka gently place those flowers down on top of a stone sarcophagus.

Not a word was spoken, the silence only interrupted by the chiming of bells that decorated the outside of the grave. It felt almost taboo to speak here, like the grief and silence could be the only thing murmured in the stone temple. Yet, when Ahsoka felt a hand lightly place itself on her shoulder, she broke the suffocating silence.

“I can’t feel Anakin anymore.”

She turned to find Rex looking at her. He didn’t look shocked or surprised, just resigned. She knew that Rex probably already figured it out before she even came to acknowledge it, probably when he saw that the 501st was being led to the temple by the Sith and not their beloved general. But that didn’t stop the words from flowing from her mouth.

“My bond with Anakin? It feels like this festering wound. It’s just a void, complete nothingness, and Force does it hurt…”

She took in a shuddering breath, the hand on her shoulder tightening slightly as she turned to look at the beautiful stained glass window that stared at her with Padmé’s eyes. “I had hoped that maybe he was still alive, even if the Force was trying to tell me differently. Even as I read that the Jedi were gone, I had hoped.” The held back tears finally slipped then, her voice now wavering lightly from the grief she was so familiar with now. “But seeing Padmé here? I know he wouldn’t have been able to go on without her, and her without him.”

Rex didn’t say anything. He wasn’t a man of honeyed words of comfort. Cody was always the one that talked him out of his grief, to bring him back from the brink again and again with just a few whispered words. But he wasn’t here. Rex didn’t know where he was or even if he was alive, but Rex had to quickly push away that thought so he wasn’t the one spiraling downwards. He could grieve and plan to find his _ori’vod_ later, but right now Ahsoka looked like another piece of hope was just tugged out from under her. So, Rex just did the only thing he could. He brought his arm around Ahsoka’s shoulders and brought her close to his side, a silent vow of support that he offered many of his _vode_ when he didn’t have the right words to soothe their aches. 

They stood there, side by side, and watched as the last of the rays of light came and passed through the colored window. It was almost when the light was completely gone did Ahsoka finally move, placing her hand gently on the stone sarcophagus. She whispered something, too low for Rex to hear but it sounded almost like a prayer if he had to guess before she turned away and made her silent march back to their ship. Rex once again continued his watchful vigilance, even if Ahsoka seemed more focused than when she left the ship an hour ago. Yet nothing came out and threatened them, just the noise of a mourning city greeted them and whispered their goodbyes once they left orbit. 

Rex quickly entered coordinates for a planet that was far away from Naboo or Shimia and jumped to hyperspace, the stars stretching out in front of him before taking them to the hyperlanes of blue. He laid back in his chair and let out a sigh, rubbing the scar now resting on the side of his head. It was a new habit he picked up from the last month, one he formed when he was at a loss on what to do. Padmé was gone and that most likely meant that General Skywalker was lost to them. It hit hard for him to know that the man he had the honor to call his _vod_ was gone. But he couldn’t imagine what Ashoka was thinking, especially since she had that ‘Force bond’ between them. He couldn’t even imagine what it felt like to have someone as a constant presence in your mind and then it suddenly not be there. He could only equate it to losing a limb but he felt that wasn’t even close to it.

It was probably just best to find her. 

Rex got up with a groan, his ribs aching from the injury he got a few weeks ago from a hunt and returned to the main room where he left Ahsoka. Unsurprisingly, he found her sitting in the same spot he left her, but more surprisingly, she was not as grief-stricken or lost as she had been a second ago.

She looked determined and pissed off.

Interested in the development, and slightly worried, he sat on the opposite end of the plush couch from her as he let her move through her thoughts. It took her a while to speak, an hour if anything since Rex was close to dozing off just sitting there. But her words quickly snapped him to attention.

“I have a plan.”

He finally moved his head to stop staring at the ceiling and looked towards the frowning togruta, his own brow raised in question. “For what?”

She looked at him, hands coming down hard on the dejarik table that separated them. “For what we’re going to do.”

“Oh?” Rex replied, still frowning in worry. “How did this come up?” 

“I’m tired of just…” She brought up her hands and hit the table again with a sigh. “I’m tired of not doing anything, of not saving the v _ode_ and finding if any Jedi lived. Anakin would have gotten right back on his feet and made a plan a month ago if he was here and-”

“Kid.” Rex interrupted with a tired sigh, quickly making Ahsoka close her mouth with a frown. “You just lost your entire family, your chosen tribe, and had your life ripped out right from under you. It’s ok that you needed a moment.”

“You did too! You lost all that too and I _know_ this is grating on you. Going to planet to planet while we could go out and find our _vode_. But it’s because of _me_ you can’t and I’m just so sick of it.”

Ah. So that’s it.

Rex once again sighed before he placed his hands out in front of him, eyes now serious and stubborn. “I don’t blame you.” Ahsoka looked away at the words, grimacing and closing her eyes as if she didn’t believe him. Which probably wasn’t far from it.

“Ahsoka, _I don’t blame you_.” He said much harder, making Ahsoka glance up from the floor to stare down at her hands.

“But you can’t go to the core because of me.”

“I could. I could make that choice if I wanted to.”

Ahsoka looked up at him, her eyes worried and almost panicked at his words. “What…?”

“But I don’t.” He said softly. “I don’t because that would mean leaving you to the loth-wolves and I already said I wouldn’t do that. I’m staying because that’s _my_ choice.”

“I can handle myself, Rex.” Ahsoka added, her voice wavering as if she didn’t want to say it.

“I know you can. But you don’t have to do this alone, _vod’ika_. This won’t be like last time.”

Ahsoka closed her eyes at that. Last time… The last time she was left alone was when she left the temple and the Jedi order, left to fend for herself without a credit to her name. It was miserable, she remembers that much. And in the end, she found her way to Trace and Rafa, and then Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Rex, noting for the first time in months she didn’t feel as lost as she did.

“You still going to suggest we split up?”

She opened her eyes to find Rex grinning at her, his eyes still steel as he wouldn’t accept yes as an answer. Good thing she wasn’t going to say yes, that wasn’t an argument she would win.

“No… No, I’m not.” 

“Damn right.” He relaxed back into his seat, a small smile now gracing his lips. “And if this plan of yours is what I think it is, you’re going to need back up anyway.” 

Ahsoka let out a laugh that was small and quiet. “You don’t even know what it is.”

“If it's anything like your crazy plans,” He let himself grin wide and knowing of her past works, “I can take a guess.”

Ahsoka grinned back, all sharp teeth on display as she challenged him. “Not all my plans are bad. I’d say they were pretty good.”

“Whatever you say, Commander.” He shrugged, gaining him a scoff in return. “Now give me a sit-rep. What are we gonna do?”

Ahsoka's eyes turned hard, her grin turning down into a frown as she glanced at her hands before looking back up. “We’re going to go look for the Jedi and _vode_. I’m sick of wandering and hiding. We are going to find them and bring them home, no matter what it takes.”

“No matter what it takes?” Rex echoed with frowned brows.

Yet the steel of Ahsoka’s eyes told him that no matter what he said, he couldn’t change her mind. Not that he really wanted to.

“No matter what it takes.” She answered. “You with me?”

Rex just studied her, already knowing his answer yet just taking a moment to watch the commander he knew come back, all confidence and quick wit that matched his general’s. He laughed, free and light as he thought the general would be damn proud of the snippy kid that now sat in front of him. “Commander, there is no one else I would rather follow into _haran_ with.”

Ahsoka laughed with him, the noise not as blank and strained as he remembered it being for the last month. “Nor I, _C_ _ommander_.”

They just met their eyes then, grins wide and eyes filled with determination and anticipation on their new plan. They wouldn’t be roaming around the galaxy like a couple of ghosts, filled with the guilt that they were living while the rest of their _vode_ were screaming in their own heads. For once, they would be fighting a battle they both believed in, one that was worth fighting for, and that…

That was quite a freeing feeling for both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vode - brothers/sisters/siblings, also used for the clones in general  
> Ori'vod - older brother/sister/sibling  
> Vod'ika - younger brother/sister/sibling  
> Haran - hell, literally cosmic annihilation
> 
> Well. They finally got a plan and we got a plot. I wonder what they're going to find next chapter... Probably something stupid really.  
> Anyway, if you guys are out there protesting in your cities, awesome! But do remember to be safe. Also, if you're like me and can't go out and protest because you're autoimmune compromised or have someone at home that is, that's all right! There are plenty of ways to help at home and those are just as important. Tumblr and Twitter are great places for links and resources for you to use, just a heads up. So really, all of you guys stay safe and make sure you're taking care of your physical self as much as your mental self. I hope this chapter could be a little bright spot in these times and if you ever need to talk, come find me on Tumblr and I can always help you guys out! Stay amazing and I'll see you next week!


	5. We Make Our Own Cursed Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Skywalker always said the 501st was the luckiest battalion in the GAR. Rex was beginning to doubt that.

Rex was never one for superstition or higher powers. Hells, when the Kaminoans told him about the Jedi and all their pretentious Force mystic _osik_ he almost thought it was just some joke. Not that the Kaminoans ever told jokes. He wasn’t even sure if they could, they’d probably have a stroke if they tried. 

Yet, as he now found himself dragging his shot up leg and bruised body out of the warehouse now full of dead bounty hunters, he honestly thought that whatever holy figure that rules the galaxy - the Force or _whatever_ \- must have a personal vendetta against him.

Cody would joke it’s because anyone stupid enough to walk right into the bounty hunters going after the same target deserves to get smited.

The insufferable son of a bantha… 

Gods, what he wouldn’t do to have Cody with him right now.

He was snapped from his pathetic introspective thoughts as his only good leg caught on scraped droids parts. He tried to save himself on his bad leg - wait, when did it start bleeding? - yet doing so just caused blinding hot pain to raise up his back. He couldn’t even let out the yelp of pain building in his throat, all his breath was just knocked out when his bruised ribs hit the hard ground. 

Force curse everything. He’d been shot several inches away from his chest and walked away yet getting shot twice in the same leg takes him down for the count. In an alley. 

His day really couldn’t get any worse.

“ _Rex? Rex, is everything ok?_ ”

Nevermind. It could.

Blinking away the stars from his eyes, he rolled onto his back with a hiss. His ribs didn’t like the movement, but he was too stubborn to care at this point. He brought his right arm up to find his comm blinking at him, the light traveling through the dark space to illuminate the trash sitting a few feet away from him. Smells great, that.

“ _Rex? Rex, are you ok? Did something happen?_ ”

Ahsoka’s voice was near the edge of panic now. How she knew something happened to him was… strange. He hasn’t even had time to report back. But that wasn’t important at the moment. His _vod’ika_ was still calling his name and he’s sure if he doesn’t answer in the next few clicks, she’ll be running out of their rented room in a panic.

He brought up his other arm with a grunt, it taking way more effort than normal, and pressed the softly glowing button. “Hey,” He croaked out. Force, he really needs to stop getting kicked in the ribs so often. 

“ _Rex?! Are you ok?!”_

He found something in himself to laugh at that. Not that Ahsoka would find this funny, but really? The famed Captain Rex laying in a dirty alley with his leg bleeding slowly was probably a sight to behold. His _vode_ would probably be having a time with it all. Of course, after they freaked out.

“I ran into some unfriendlies. Got my leg pretty bad.”

 _"Can you move? Where are you?_ ”

Well, one good thing is Ahsoka doesn’t sound so panicked anymore. Her voice has turned into her steady cadence, slightly wavering at the end but close to the tone when she commanded troops on the field. The bad thing, he has no idea where he was. He was ‘retrospectively thinking’ as he took his little walk to get as far away from that warehouse so her guess was probably as good as his. 

He moved to place his arms under him, the movement drawing a hiss out of his clenched teeth. He pushed himself up, his right leg taking all of his weight as he stumbled around like some eopie calf, and tried to make his way to the mouth of the alley.

“I guess…” He let out a loud breath as he hauled his body forward. “I guess I can walk. Just… Let me see where I am…” 

Getting to the other side of the alley took far too much effort, he felt like he just ran halfway across Ryloth when it was probably just a few steps. He gritted his teeth through it and just lifted his head to look at the glowing letters burning far too bright in front of him.

“Thank the Force…” He sighed out, relief flooding him just under the remaining adrenaline. Seemed like his feet knew where to take him. “I’m not too far, maybe a few blocks.”

“ _Ok. Go through the side door. We don't want anyone to see me dragging your bloody body through the plaza._ ” Ahsoka’s soft words spurred him forward with a breathy laugh, pushing his one leg to take him a little further. “ _I’m gonna run and get more bacta. I’ll be back to open the door for you._ ”

“Thanks.” That was all he could manage before the comm cut out. Probably for the best since just walking was taking most of his breath away. 

He doesn’t know how long he took to get to the door, it was way longer than it needed to be but he was beginning to feel every bruise and burn he’s gained from his little ambush. Ahsoka is never going to let him live down the fact he just happened to walk into the same room with the bounty hunters they’ve been trying to avoid.

It might make their jobs a bit easier. If Ahsoka doesn’t kill him first.

Just as he turned into the alley that held the side door, the door whistled open to reveal a frantically searching Ahsoka. She had her cloak on and a bag slung over her shoulders while her breaths came out loud enough for him to hear it. Yet when she turned to see him, her breath caught as she took in the state of him.

He gave her a meek grin and a little wave in reply.

“Force, what-” She didn’t allow herself to finish the sentence before she ran up and slung on his arms over her shoulders. He instantly felt a thousand times better for his right leg probably would have given out if he took one more step. Stubborn as he was, however, he still tried to keep his feet under him as she dragged him along. There were varying degrees of success there, or in other words, it was him mostly tripping over himself as Ahsoka kept him upright, but they made it to the room regardless without as much as a look towards them. 

She gently placed him on the edge of the bed before moving around him to collect whatever she needed. He took a moment to relish in the feeling of finally getting off his feet, the sheer relief a gift from the Force itself. Yet he was forced to open his eyes when Ahsoka started shaking him, the frowning girl in front of him barely concealing the panic that was making her lekku twitch sporadically. 

“You with me?” She whispered, his head moving side to side as she let him check for any injuries.

“Yeah… They didn’t get my head. Just… everywhere else.”

She didn’t stop her search at his words, just letting out a hum as she even went as far as to shine a light in his eyes. She almost reminded him of Kix right then, the disapproval on her face almost a parody of the time Kix found him with a broken arm fending off some felucian ripper.

Once again he found himself shoving down the consistent ache he felt whenever he thought of his _vode_. 

“What happened, Rex?” Ahsoka’s stern question caused his eyes to snap up to find her dumping out all the medical supplies they had onto the table between their beds. “I thought you were just checking that warehouse.”

“I was.” When Ahsoka came back over with a jar of bacta and a roll of gauze, Rex went to work taking off the top half of his armor and clothes while she took off his boots. “But I walked into the bounty hunters. And yes, I mean quite literally.”

She just shook her head as she placed his boots off to the side, Rex surprised that he wasn’t gaining a lecture for his stupidity, and cut the pants leg ridden with blaster burns. Shame too, those were one of his favorite pairs. But between the blood and burnt holes, there wasn’t much left to save so he didn’t complain. He just finished taking off his shirt, a struggle on itself as his ribs screamed at him, as the first burn of antiseptic made him hiss out in pain. He almost jerked his leg away from the burn, but an invisible hand was holding it down as Ahsoka continued to apply the cursed cream. 

As Ahsoka finally applied the bacta to the bloody burns, the chilling balm to the fire dancing on his skin, Ahsoka looked up at him with a bemused expression. “How did you get shot _twice_ in the same leg?”

He laughed despite himself, the noise gaining him a huff in response. “I was thinking it was because the Force hates me.”

“Well, I can tell you for a fact the Force doesn’t hate you. So I'm gonna go with you just have the worst luck imaginable. Or you’re finally getting rusty.”

He put on a frown even as the corner of his mouth threatened to pull upward. “Me? Rusty? I have no clue what that means.”

She let out a laugh as she began to wrap up his leg before she moved to bind his ribs for the second week in a row. She didn’t even have to ask, she saw the bruises on his chest and raised a brow at him. He just shrugged, he didn’t have much choice when flinging himself around in that warehouse. It was either bruising his already bruised ribs or getting shot in the chest. One sounded better than the other at the time. 

After dressing and redressing every wound he had gained in their travels, Ahsoka laid him down with pillows propping him up on his back and raising his leg up to chest level. She moved around the room, cleaning up all the medical supplies and then herself while he drifted in and out on the bed.

When the bed dipped down beside him, he opened his eyes to find Ahsoka sitting with her legs folded under her like some meditation pose and looking at him with a worried gaze.

“Are you ok?” Her soft voice made him close his eyes and lean his head back on the headboard. He knew it was a double-sided question like it was every time she asked, to see if he would finally talk about the thing that sits far too heavily on his chest. Yet he answered as he always did and lied through his teeth.

“Yeah, I’m all right. Just tired. Thanks, _v_ _od’ika_.”

“No problem.” She lightly tapped his foot before her hands went to grasp her own in what looked like a bruising grip. “Did you find anything there, in the warehouse?”

That was the big question, wasn’t it? Even though the haze of pain, Rex remembered why he went to that warehouse in the first place. He searched every felled body he could find, finding credits and useless trinkets, and then looked in the warehouse itself before finding nothing leading them to the Jedi that they were hunting. It wasn’t even surprising at this point. They’d been searching for three months now since coming up with the plan on Naboo - the one where they go from backwater planet to another to find any rumors of surviving Jedi or escaped _vode_ \- and they have nothing to show for it. Just mounting failure after failure. All he’s truly found are newsreels of his _vode_ marching on worlds in the inner rim that weren’t content to lay down for their new Empire. He rarely saw their faces, but it was hard to not recognize the familiar blurred faces that were resting in the background. Blank, lifeless, their stance droid-like. 

It made him sick every time he saw it. To see his _vode_ committing small acts of genocide like they were just trained akk dogs. 

“No, I didn’t.” He cleared his throat to push past the lump in his throat. “Sorry.”

It took her a moment to respond. She let out a long sigh as her shoulders slumped down in defeat. He knew what she was thinking. He doesn’t need to see how her lekku almost curled on one another or how her eyes flashed briefly before the durasteel rose back up. Rex knew her well enough that she was beginning to blame herself that they haven’t found anyone, like somehow that it’s her presence that caused their efforts to be fruitless. But he wasn’t sure she would believe him if he said it wasn’t. She always let her failures outweigh her success and that wasn’t a problem he knew how to fix unless he miraculously found a Jedi lying around Edusa. 

“It’s not your fault.” She whispered as expected, pushing her shoulders back in a false sense of bravo.

As much as he knew she wouldn’t believe it, he still whispered back, “And it’s not your fault either.”

Ahsoka let the silence answer for her as she moved her hand to fumble at the hem of her sleep shirt. He lamented at their situation, the injustice of it all. In his short thirteen years of life, he never thought once that he would be sitting across the only Jedi left in the galaxy, that it was his _vode_ that eradicated the only people that have shown them any semblance of compassion. That it was just him and his kid commander that had to pick up the pieces. 

He was beginning to think that not only did the Force hate him but that it also had a sick sense of humor. 

Rex moved to grab one of the pillows that were lying unused and pushed it lightly against his bruised ribs. It caused him to wince slightly, but it would do its job for now. He patted the space next to him, causing Ahsoka to look up from her shirt to eye him quizzically. He just rolled his eyes and waved her over, “I’m not made of glass, come on.” 

She didn’t need much more encouragement after that, she just wormed her way over until she was leaning her head on the pillow and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

They sat there like that for a while, Ahsoka lightly putting her weight on the pillow at his side and looking at her fixed up datapad he grabbed from the side table while he simply stared at the wall. He was trying to form a plan on what to do next, no doubt the same thing Ahsoka was doing as the tapping of her fingers against the screen was the only noise in the room. They didn’t have much left on clues, not after the warehouse being a bust. They had ghosts wandering the city at night, which they both knew would be pointless to look into, and something about someone seen around in one of the more ‘cursed’ buildings in the city. He figured it was probably just a bunch of teenagers trying to get a thrill out of something stupid, so it had been pushed to the back of his mind, especially when he heard the bounty hunters gearing up to go to the warehouse. He just didn’t get the times right. Sadly. 

But that was for tomorrow. For now, Ahsoka was stewing in their failure and he thought that they both had enough of that for today. Picking his eyes from the walls and taking a quick glance at the jaig eyes silently watching him, he settled his head on the pillows behind him and broke the silence stretching around them. 

“Did you ever settle that beating pool with Fives, Jesse, Hardcase, and Echo about how I got my jaig eyes?”

The sound of his voice made Ahsoka startle slightly. He tapped her arm in a wordless apology, knowing better than to startle her when she’s focused, and she brought her eyes up with a quirked brow. “Why are you bringing that up? And wait…” Her expression quickly turned into a surprised one, something that made Rex let out a small snort as not to jostle his ribs. “How did you know about that?”

“Just curious,” He shrugged, “and Fives and Hardcase were loud and didn’t know when to shut up. It wasn’t that hard to hear about it.”

“Of course those two blew it…” She huffed, shaking her head fondly at the mention of their brothers. It was a small step since it wasn’t met with a sullen expression or bitter sigh like it always was. He didn’t even feel that consistent constriction of pure grief in his chest as he mentioned their names, just a small sense of longing for better times. Maybe it was because he was tired. “But no, we never did. We could never figure it out and Cody never cracked. Which was incredible considering how Fives bothered him every morning for nearly a year.”

“If I know my _ori’vod_ , he would have kept his mouth shut simply out of spite at that point.”

“And here I thought Cody had the patience of a saint, especially how he had to deal with Obi-Wan and his theatrics.” 

“Oh no,” Rex let out a dramatic sigh with an equally dramatic eye roll, “Cody ran on pure spite and caf. Obi-Wan just increased his intake and the number of times I had to hear him call him a _di’kut_ with all that useless pining mixed in.” 

Ahsoka laughed, a small noise she made sure she didn’t bump her shoulders into his chest. He’s complained about Cody’s pining more times then he could count and Ahsoka was always the one to hear about it considering she saw it and was as exasperated about it as he was. They even had a bet on who would confess first, not that he remembers who he’d bet on. Probably not Cody. His brother was courageous in everything besides admitting his own emotions, so he never held much hope for him there. 

“So, what?” She looked up at him then, a grin making the corners of her mouth turn upwards somewhat. “Am I finally going to know the tale of the indomitable Rex fighting a thousand clankers with his bare hands or how he saved his entire battalion by himself?”

He replied with his own smirk, a chuckle building in his chest. “Well, it was nothing that exciting. It actually all started when Cody and I, along with a few others, were sent on a training exercise as cadets and our ship started having engine trouble…”

And for a while, they forgot their troubles, their promise to save the ones they couldn’t find, and simply basked in better memories.

* * *

The next morning, after redressing his wounds and fixing his bindings, they set on the speeder they had to return and made their way to the markets, forming a half-cooked plan on the way. Ahsoka wanted to go to the merchants first, to get more bacta and any other supplies they needed. For Rex, that included another pair of pants to replace the ones that were now one pant leg short after having tended to his wounds. Ahsoka tried to convince him to cut them to be what she called ‘short-shorts’, saying it would be a waste to throw them away when he could wear a piece of fashion. He had no idea what short-shorts were but when Ahsoka looked at him with a far too sharp grin, he quickly said no. He wasn’t Fives, he wouldn’t fall for her tricks again. Not after the time with the pink hair dye… 

After dealing with the merchants, Ahsoka took them to the family that she fixed the speeder for. They were nice enough, let them stay for lunch after Ahsoka quickly fixed up their droid for free. It was the nicest meal he had in a month, real meat and fresh vegetables making his mouth water and Ahsoka was overjoyed when they gave her a steak that was more raw than cooked. It even made him consider picking up more bounty jobs just so he could splurge and buy undried meat and flash-frozen fruits. Ahsoka sure would appreciate it considering the face she was making as she ate the bloody slab in front of her. After the delicious meal, they didn’t stay long. He could tell Ahsoka was eager to start their search and since he never liked staying in one place anyway, he signaled to her that he was ready to go. With a quick goodbye and small send-off of wrapped up fruits, they began to make their way to their last clue. 

The chattering of the crowd was growing further and further away as they distanced themselves from the nicer part of town. Thankfully, the house was close to the building that was deemed ‘cursed’ yet it was still slow going. Rex’s leg was cramping pretty bad and Ahsoka didn’t let him push the pace. She just keeps a steady hand on his arm, giving him either a stern glance if he tried to move faster than their snail’s pace, or a worried glance if he stumbled for just a second.

Why did he have to get shot in the leg of all places? And _twice_ at that. He would have taken getting shot in the shoulder at least four times, least that wouldn’t leave him stumbling around like some decanted cadet. 

He sighed out his annoyance, trying to do the whole ‘releasing your emotions in the Force’ Ahsoka talked about during their meditations while looking at the surrounding setting.

Most of the buildings they walked by were either run down or just vacant, a stark difference from the part of town they just left. He could see some people roaming around, yet they either made sure to not look anywhere near them or continued to stare at them until they were out of eyesight. There were a few tookas running around, a few stopping by Ahsoka’s feet to rub against her or to mewl up at her. She just made a cooing noise towards them, giving the occasional pat when her hand wasn’t steadying him. 

She tried to convince him once to keep a tooka they found on Kowak. He quickly told her no, not when the thing nearly pounced on him and tried to rip his eyes out. If she had brought a normal one, especially one of the calico ones, he probably would have said yes because he thought they were cute. Not that anyone would ever hear him say that.

Ahsoka tapped him on the arm she was holding, snapping him from his thoughts to look at her pinched brows. She was staring at the building approaching in front of them, her eyes darting through each of the broken windows as if she was searching for something. 

“Everything ok?”

Ahsoka slowly turned towards him, still searching the building in her peripheral vision before her eyes slid towards him. She still had that pinched look, her mouth now turned downwards in a frown. “I don’t know…” She turned to look back towards the building, a growing unease settling between them. “Just stay close to me, I have a bad feeling about this…”

Oh, for the love of Manda… That’s never a good sign.

He let out a snort, trying to ease the tension bringing the Togruta’s shoulders high, and tapped her hand that rested on his arm. “Considering you got me leashed, I won’t roam far.” He then gestured to the leg barely holding any of his weight under him. “Not that I can get far, anyway.”

She rolled her eyes at his theatrics, her hand tightening just a bit and keeping the tension. “I mean it, Rex. I don’t want to stitch you back together if this goes wrong.”

He let himself frown at that. He was beginning to like this less and less and was almost ready to call it off, yet something was telling him that maybe this could be what they were looking for. Or maybe that was just the determination he saw blaze in Ahsoka’s gaze just under the worry. His free hand drifted towards his blaster, fingers settling easily on the trigger yet shoulder tense in preparation, and tapped her shoulder with his. 

“All right. I’ll watch your six if you got mine.”

A pat on his arm accompanied a narrow grin. “Always, _ori’vod_.”

With that they made their way forward, footfalls sure yet tension carrying them cautiously into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osik - shit  
> Vod'ika - little brother/sister/sibling  
> Vode - brothers/sisters/siblings  
> Ori'vod - older brother/sister/sibling  
> Di'kut - idiot 
> 
> All right guys, I lied. I'm not giving them a break and probably won't be any time soon. In the beginning, I had this 17-page monstrosity that would have had Rex and Ahsoka meeting this character I made and the story would have progressed far too quickly from there. But then I remember something far too good to pass up and DITCHED that. So I'm excited to show you guys the new idea and much better-paced plotline but I am sorry it's shorter than the original. I will be worth it though, I'll make sure of it. So until next week!


End file.
